El gran corazon de azra
by yumiishiyama88
Summary: en este episodio se reconciliaran raph y azra, eso hace que azra se enamore de raph.


Hola a todos como estais siento la tardanza, entre el trabajo y las vacas ya sabeis, bien uno de vosotros me dijisteis que hiciera un episodio en el azra se enamorada de raph pues te concedere, ademas os acordais que hice el episodio poniendo a mis personajes donde el padre de april se vuelve mutante, pues aki azumi y amy ya se habia reconciliado con las tortugas pero con azra y amber no bien espero que os guste.

El gran corazon de azra:

Todo empieza una noche cualquiera, las tortugas seguian buscando el mutageno.

Donnie:debe de estar por aquí.

raph:llevamos buscando el puñetero mutageno hace tiempo.

Leo:pareces de mal humor raph.

Mickey:mas de lo normal.

Raph:callate. De repente sono el T-phone.

Leo:es azumi, capitan leo al habla.

Raph;de verdad lo dices enserio.

Azumi:encontre un frasco de mutageno leo amy tambien encontro otro.

Leo:estupendo eres genial.

Mickey:dile a amy que es guai.

Azumi:gracias asi lo hare. Y colgo.

Leo:las chicas han encontrado dos capsulas.

Raph:claro vuestras chicas, las unicas que os perdonaron y volvieron.

Leo:azumi nunca nos odió , ya lo sabes.

Raph:lo que sea, que pasa con azra, ella no es tan blanda como ellas dos no sera nada facil que volvamos a ser amigos..

Leo:raph si azumi y amy han vuelto seguro que azra volvera.

Donnie:yo tambien tengo la esperanza que april y amber vuelvan.

Raph:ya.

Leo:bien hagamos la ultima revision y volvamos a casa de acuerdo.

Todos:si. Y se fueron, raph miraba de un lado para otro parecia que buscaba a alguieny de repente vio a azra salir de su club de lucha, andaba tranquilamente acercandose a su moto, raph le observaba desde arriba, azra noto una presencia pero no le hizo caso.

Raph:mirala tan fuerte y guapa como siempre, ojala volvieras, tte echo de menos. pero delante había una panda de gamberros.

Gam:mirad que tenemos aquí, hola hermosa, como estas.

Gam1:miradla esta cañon, es pura dinamita.

Gam2:por que no te vienes con nosotros te lo pasaras muy bien, tia buena.

Azra:no gracias.

Gam2:venga no seas asi, vente con nosotros.

Azra:he dicho no gracias mi hermano me espera.

Gam1:puede esperar venga.

Azra:te acabo de decir que no gracias, y piraros de una vez que me estais molestando.

Gam:escuchame bien guapa yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Azra;pues siempre ahí una primera v ez pero a esta chica no vas a conseguir.

Gam2:Oues tu te lo has ganado te daremos una paliza para que no escapes.

Azra:eso es lo que quereis pues adelante.

Opening de la serie

Azra empezo a pelear, ya sabeis que como es muy fuerte podia con ellos, pero llegaba un momento en el que azra se encontro acorralada.

Gam:ya te tengo.

Raph:y yo te tengo a giro y le dio un puñetazo. Algo que azra aprovecho para golpèar a los otros gamberros, hasta conseguir vencerlo.

Raph:como os vuelva a veros molestando a mi amiga os machacare de lo lindo.

Gam:si vale, vale. Y se marcharon.

Azra; se acerco a el y el esperando que le diera un abrazo, pero en lugar de eso le golpeo y lo tiro al suelo.

Raph:AY; PERO QUE TE PASA, A QUE HA VENIDO.

Azra:la pregunta es que estas haciendo tu aquí tortuga.

Raph:te estaba ayudando, por que estabas atrapada.

Azra:podia haberlo hecho yo misma y sola.

Raph:asi agradeces que te haya ayudado.

Azra:lo mismo que tengo que agradecer que ya no tenga poderes por que con ellos lo hubiera solucionado enseguida pero ahora me cuesta mas que antes y eso a sido por vuestra culpa.

Raph:aun estas con eso.

Azra:pues claro, LO TENIA TODO BUENAS AMIGAS PODERES, Y UN GRAN ESPIRITU LUCHADOR Y GRACIAS A VOSOTROS YA NO TENGO NADA, NI AMIGAS NI PODERES Y MI ESPIRITU LUCHAR SE DESVANECE, Y ESO ME DUELE Y MUCHO.

RAPH:azra no tiene por que ser asi puede que.

Azra:NO, ESTOY HARTA DE TODO ESTO, HARTA DE SUFRIR HARTA DE NO IMPORTARLE A LOS DEMAS, NO QUIERO VOLVER A PASAR POR ESO, NO QUIERO PERDER A NADIE MA Y SOBRE TODO NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER EN MI VIDA , se quedo de piedra a escuchar esas palabras- Y DEJA DE SEGUIRME DE UNA VEZ, ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE. COGIO LA MOTO Y SE MARCHO.

Mas tarde en la guarida veian el programa ese japones que tenia azumi.

Leo:es genial la serie esta.

azumi: a que si, de pequeña lo veia mucho y los grababa.

Mickey;os hace una pizza de jalapeños con gominolas.

Azumi:otra vez, no tienes otra cosa.

Amy;un poco de sushi vegetal.

Azumi:o gracias amy que rico.

Amy:y mi nuevo pastel de ruibarbo casero(no se que es el rui barbo y ademas creo que lo pronuncio mal o creo que no existe pero en fin).

Donnie:huele muy bien, todo cogieron una porcion, lo probaron y pusieron cara de asco.

Amy:que tal os gusta, no tiene ni grasas ni azucares, todo natural.

Mickey;demasiado flojo para mi.

Azumi:no me va demasiado amy.

Leo:lo siento.

Donnie:le falta algo.

Amy:o de verdad, vaya, no pasa nada parece que tendre que repente volvio raph.

Mickey:hola raph, llegas a tiempo pizza y nuestra serie favorita. De repnte raph se le lleno la cara de lagrimas.

Amy:o raph que te pasa.

Azumi:estas bien. Y se largo corriendo a su cuarto.

Leo:estaba llorando.

Mickey;nunca le había visto llorar.

Donnie:alguien derebia ir a consolarle.

Azumi:leo que tal si vamos todos.

Leo:es buena idea. Llamaron a la puerta.

Amy:raph cariño venimos a ver como estas.

Raph:mal dejadme en paz.

Leo:venga raph dinos que te ha pasado te sentira mejor.

Azumi:raph;por favor.

Raph:esta bien, entrad. Y entraron, estaba tumbado en la cama.

Donnie:ya hemos entrado.

Mickey:venga animate hermano, toma pizza de chocolates y peperonni tu favorita.

Raph:gracias mickey.

Azumi:dino raph que te ha pasado.

Raph:pues vereis fui a ver a azra y se enfrento a uno gamberros la ayude a vencerle pero ella me dijo que no queria volver a verme en su vida, veis como ella no es como vosotras, me odia en lo mas profundo de su corazon ella no querra volver jamas.

Amy:raph puede que creas eso pero no es asi.

Raph:y tu que sabes.

Azumi :sera por que la conocemos desde que teniamos 10 años.

Raph:asi.

Amy:ibamos al mismo colegio amber y yo viviamos en la residencia del colegio azumi con su familia y azra con su hermano, y era una azra diferente a la de ahora.

Leo:y eso por que amy.

Azumi:vereis hace 5 año, cuando empezamos 4 curso, un día vino la profesora y nos presento a azra, era una niña un poquito mas desarrollada que nosotro, y tenia un pañuelo en el pelo, y un poco mas tapada, y eso que en su pais no pasaba nada por enñseñar el pelo o un poco el cuerpo, era una niña seria y no sonreia, y casi ni hablaba , los niños se burlaban de ella pero nosotras la veiamos como alguien diferente, y un día se peleo con un niño de nuestra clase por que se burlaba de ella y por que aquel niño le quito el pañuelo, descubrimos que su pelo era de color rojo oscuro.

Mickey:quiere decir que es natural y no de bote.

Azumi:no mickey no es de bote y dejame continuar- dijo y se aparto- como decia, nos quedamos alucinadas por su color de pelo, eso hizo que se enfadara y le diera aquel chico, el directo la castigo y le mando a que su hermano viniera a contarle lo que hizo, los niños alucinaron con ella y nosotras nos impresionamos, la verdad es que era genial, al día siguiente a la hora de comer nos sentamos con ella, nos pregunto por que nos sentamos a su lado, le dijimos que nos alegrabamos de que le diera una lección pero nos dijo que no estaba orgullosa de ello, pero ese niño siempre nos fastidiaba y almenos alguien le bajo los humos, y dijo que por eso era admirable, preferia no serlo de esa manera, yo le dije que nos gustaba aunque no se peleara nunca.

Amy:ese día yo le ofreci algo rico pero me lo rechazo.

Leo_sera por que aveces haces plato vegetarianos raros.

Amy:que quieres decir con eso.

Leo:nada.

Azumi:bueno yo le dije que no debía dejar que los demas le afectaran era como era y ahí que aceptarse tal como eres, por que es asi como es,nos dijo si era normal que te judguen con tu pelo, el suyo es rojo como el fuego y en su pais no era natural, pero le dije que me mirara a mi mi pelo es azul muy oscuro y es raro por quen en japon es negro cuando nacen, pero el mio es azul natural, y se largo de nuestra mesa, pero un día ese niño para vengarse de azra la encerro en el sotano donde había un incendio que ese mismo niño provoco, se quemo todo, fue horrible, en contraron a azra enteramente, la llevaron al hospital, nosotra fuimos a verla y ahí conocimos a su hermano halin, el estaba muy triste por azra y nosotras tambien, pero el doctor salio y nos dijo que no se había hecho ninguna quemadura, estaba bien, pero habia tragado humo y tenia que recuperarse una semana, cuando la vimos la abrazamos, ella preguntaba por que la abrazabamo y amy le dijo por que estaba mos muy felices de que estuviera bien, amber se fijo en un detalle muy importante, y decidio investigarlo, durante la semana que estuvo la cuidamos bien amy le daba de comer, yo le leia, amber le ayudaba con los deberes, luego cuando se recupero la esperamos a la puerta del hospital, ella se impresiono y fuimos todas a su casa , ella nos agradecio que la cuidaramos, y desde entoces nos convertimos en amigas, empezo a probar la comida de amy y saliamos juntas y jugabamos a las muñecas, y nos divertiamos y entonces le contamos nuestro secreto de que nos transformabamos, y resulta que ella tambien, desde ahí estuvimos juntas, pero lo que azra no a aprendido que la amistad no es condicional, yo siempre quise a Amber, Amy, azra y April tal como eran, al igual que vosotros chicos, por eso he vuelto con vosotros por que sois mis amigo.

Amy:y yo por que he comprendido que sois mis amigos y os adoro.

Mickey:yo tambien amy.

Leo:ya vez raph si ella lo entendieron azra tambien entraran en razón.

Raph:puede que tengais razón.

Splinter y tienen razón.

Todos:sensei.

Splinter:azra demostro tener un gran corazón pero ella es la que tiene que comprenderlo y cuando lo entienda volvera.

Raph:es verdad gracias chico y chicas y maestro.

Todos:no ahí de que.

Raph:de repente tengo hambre.

Amy:quieres probar mi nuevo pastel de ruibarbo.

Todos:ya veras que lo probo.

Raph:guau que rico esta me encanta.

Todos:lo dices enserio.

Raph:si el mejor del mundo.

Splinter asi que ese pastel lo has hecho tu esta delicioso.

Amy:o que bien que haya que les guste mis recetas.

Azumi:pon le chocolate y ya hablaremos.

Todos se reiian.

Mientras en la guarida de shredder karai planeba secuestrar a alguna de las 4 a para ir a por las tortugas y asi ir a pos splinter.

Karai:bien, hireis con los robo pies he hireis a por una de las 4 A he hireis a por una de las tortugas, y no me falleis.

Cara:y a quien de ella, a mi me gustaria que fuera azra.

Dog:yo prefiero a azumi, me gusta mas.

Karai:me da igual quien, aunque si fuera azumi le daria una gran leccion a leo, ahora marcharos.

Los dos si!.

Al día siguiente en el instituto se celebraba el campeonato de patinaje, estaban casey y azra jugando, april amber y irma animaban.

Amber:adelante gran jones te adoro.

April:tu puedes. Por otro lado azumi y amy animaban a azra, ella no las hacia mucho caso, Y casey le paso el disco a azra y ella marco y ganaron.

Todos:si. Luego a la salida amber y april hablaban con casey y azumi y amy se acercaron a azra.

Azumi:hola.

Azra:a hola, dijo con pocas ganas.

Amy:buen partido ates.

Azra:gracias.

Azumi:había pensado que podiamos ir a celebrarlo.

Azra:a claro ir a celebrarlo con las chicas que se han pasado a las tortugas.

Azumi:si no tiene nada de malo.

Azra:habeis olvidado que ya no tenemos poderes por su culpa.

Amy:eso nos dijo raph ayer despues de que tu fueras cruel con el.

Azra:yo cruel, ellos fueron la que la ca….., por su culpa ya no tenemos poderes sabeis.

Azumi:fue un accidente y tu lo sabes.

Azra:claro y por ello no hemos vuelto hablar.

Azumi:fuiste vosotras las que lo decidisteis como si la amistad fuera algo condicional y no es asi, y ademas hemos sido amigas durante 5 años y antes de descubrir nuestros poderes eramos amigas, por eso no debes pensar que por eso nuestra amistad es condicional y no es asi, ademas todos cometemos errores, y por lo menos siempre an estado ahí a pesar de todo, asi que te pido que reflexiones con ello, nos vemos si aun quieres seguir siendo amiga nuestra. Y se marcharon, en la entrada del insti su hermano le esperaba.

Halin:hermanita.

Azra:hola halin.

Halin:he oido que habeis ganado.

Azra:asi es.

Halin: y tus amigas, no vienen con nosotros a celebrarlo.

Azra:no.

Halin: no, bueno vamos tu y yo entonces.

Azra:si venga sube, y se marcharon con la moto. Mientras las tortugas seguian buscando el mutagenos, raph seguia por ahí y de repente vio a cara pez y a dog paund, hablaban de ir a por las cuatro A.

Raph;van a por las chicas por no lo permitire, y les siguio, mientras despues de cenar azra y halin paseaban por la noche.

Halin:que ha pasado con tus amigas azra, hace tiempo que no las veo y no has vuelto hablar de las tortugas.

Azra:ni me hables ya sabes que por ello perdimis poderes.

Halin:pero ni que hubieras perdido gran cosa tu simepre fuiste muy fuerte incluso antes de descubrir que tenias poderes.

Azra:asi, no me digas y mis amigas me dicen que la amistad no es condicional, yo lo dudo.

Halin:pues claro que no es condicional azra, para que lo sepas yo tambien tuve amigos ellos pensaba lo mismo que tu pero yo no, asi que hice lo posible para hacerselo entender, desgraciadamente se fueron a vivir a otro lugar y descubrieron que yo tenia razón, azra tu amigas tienes razón, ellas quieresn seguir estando contigo a pesar de todo, por eso no debes pensar que la amistad es condicional por que no lo es, ellas an estado a tu lado desde que teniais 10 años y me gustaba que estuvieras con ellas por que te hacian sonreir, y a mi eso me hace muy feliz y cuando estabas con las tortugas tambien, azra no cometas ese error, por que nunca sabes lo que tenias hasta que lo pierdes, sabes.

Azra se quedo pensativa, el tenia razón.

Hasta que de repente, noto una presencia.

Azra:halin no estamos solos.

Y de repente aparecieron los robo pies y cogieron a azra con una trampa muy fuerte, le dieron con un anestesico.

Azra:halin corre .

Halin:pero azra:

Azra:que te largues idiota . y se fue corriendo, azra se quedo dormida, y cara pez la cogio para llevarsela.

Raph:atrás dejarla en paz.

Cara:otravez tu.

Raph:si asi es, pero tambien le lanzaron un dardo para dormirlo.

Cara:ya te tengo.

Mientras en la guarida.

Leo:tarda un poco raph; que estara haciendo.

Mickey:a lo mejor ha ido a comer piza burrito.

Donnie:claro que no.

Azumi:habra ido a dar una vueltecita.

De repente aparecio halin.

Halin:chicos ayuda por favor.

Leo:halin.

Azumi:tranquilizate que ocurre.

Halin:es azra, esa panda con ese pez con patas han secuestrado a azra, intente ayudarla pero me dijo que me fuera.

Amy:ahí que hacer algo.

Splinter:amy tiene razçon probablemente karai ha decidido secuestrar a una de vosotras para atraeros a vosotros he ir a por mi.

Azumi:pero ella se equivoca.

Donnie:preparare la tortugo neta y vamos.

Mientras azra se desperto y vio la cara de cara pez.

Azra:que tu, y fuea por el pero llevaba una cadena, muy fuerte.

Karai:hola chica dura, me extrañaste.

Azra:o claro mas vale que te alejes o te llevaras un sopapo bruja mas que bruja.

Cara:cada vez que te veo estas mas guapa.

Azra:gracias aliento de pescado.

Cara:sigue haciendote la dura me encanta.

Azra:por que me habeis secuestrado, que quereis de mi.

Karai:tu eres el queso para atraer a tu maestro rata.

Azra:que pero por que que te ha hecho splinter.

Karai:me arrebato a mi madre, yo no pude conocerla por que la perdi.

Azra:que el maestro jamas lo haria, es idiota de shredder te engaña.

Karai:callate, le devolvere el favor cueste lo que cueste.

Azra:si le haces daño a splinter y a las torutgas acabare contigo, dejales en paz.

Karai:no hara falta, y ya que tu amigo tambien ha venido, pues haremos lo que tenemos que hacer.

Azra:que. Y raph estaba en una camilla como la de april cuando la conspiración kraan, estaba totalmente dormido.

Azra:raph, pero que le has hecho.

Karai:esta bien dormido, y asi se portara bien, y que amable despues de decirle que no querias volver a verle , has vuelto para salvarte, no me digas que no es bonito.

Azra:eso es cierto? Y tu como lo sabes.

Karai:tengo espias por todas partes, y que desagradecida fuiste el solo queria salvarte por que te aprecia.

Azra:raph.

Karai: pero tu como siempre tienes que hacerte la dura y acabas siendo cruel, no se como puede quererte este reptil.

Azra:como?.

Karai:pues si tanto lo detestas no te importara que acabemos con el verdad.

Azra:dejale en paz.

Karai:no hasta que aparezca splinter, y cara pez puedes hacer lo que quieras con la torutga.

Cara:sera un placer asi azra sera para mi.

Azra:no, no le toques, por favor.

Karai:que mas te da si le odias, y por su culpa perdiste tus poderes verdad, asi que para ti sera mejor.

Azra:no es lo que yo quiero, por favor te lo pido no le hagas daños.

Cara:cunado acabe con este reptil, estere contigo mi amor, jjajajajajjajaja. De repente algo en el interior de azra se desperto, y se pusso hiper furiosa.

Azra:SE ACABO. Y se solto las cadenas y le dio una paliza cara pez, dandole bien dado, y lo tumbo de lleno.

Karai:como has hecho, eso. No dejare que escapes.

Azra:ahora te devolvere lo que me distes en aquella calle y se preparo, karai fue a atacar y le dio una patada como a april, y empezo a pegarla hasta dejarla debil, sin heridas claro- te lo advierto vuelve a secuestrarme o no viviras para contarlo.

Raph:que a pasado.

Azra:raph estas bien.

Raph:azra, si dime donde estamos.

Azra:en uno de los laboratorios de karai.

Raph:madre has sido tu quien has peleado, los has dejado trizas, era verdad que sabes apañarte sola.

Azra:en realidad al ver que tu estabas en peligro me dio fuerzas para pelear.

Raph:me alegra de haberte servido de algo.

Karai:robo pies. Y acorralaron a azra.

Azra:quereis pelea pues la entro de golpe la tortugo neta, y salieron las tortugas y azumi y amy.

Azumi:atrás karai. Y azumi empezo a pelear contra karai, las trotugas luchaban contra los pies.

Mickey:BUYYAAAAKKKAAAAASSSSSAAAAAAA.

AMY:haya voy.

Cara:ya os tengo tortugas.

Leo:de eso nada sushi con patas.

Dog:guau, ven aquí pequeñaja.

Amy:pequeñaja, toma. Con su cadena le lanzo algo que lo golpeo.

Azumi:karai te advertimos que dejaras en paz a mis amigos y a mi sensee.

Karai:no parare hasta que vengue a mi madre.

Azumi:te equivocas, shredder te mienten, splinter no te arrebato a tu madre.

Karai;es mentira.

Azumi:no te lo juro de verdad.

Karai:ya basta. Karai la empujo.

hare callar para siempre.

Leo:no. Y lo evito.

Leo:se acabo karai.

Azra:para ti tambien cara pez.

Amy:te ha vencido la pequeñaja dogpaund.

Karai:por ahora me vencisteis pero volvere. Y desaparecio.

Leo:uf estas bien azumi.

Azumi:si y tu.

Leo:si. Como siempre se volvian a mirar de forma angelical.

Mickey:yo tambien estoy bien.

Amy:y yo.

Los dos:me alegro por vosotros.

Donnie:habeis estado estupendas.

Raph; has estado estupenda azra.

Azra:si supongo, gracias chicos, bien me largo, halin me espera.y se marcho.

Raph:solo eso.

Amy:no te la casa de azra, halin esperaba en la puerta.

Azra:halin!.

Halin:azra!. Y se abrazaron.

Azra:no sabes como me alegro de tenerte como hermano.

Halin: y yo estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hermana.

Mas la guarida.

Todos iban a empezar a entrenar cuando de pronto.

Azra:cabe una mas.

Amy:Azra!.

Azumi:has vuelto, que alegria.

Mickey:la gran az ha vuelto.

Azra:yo tambien colegas y no me llames asi mickey.

Leo:sabiamos que volverias.

Donnie:te marchaste asi como asi.

Splinter:cuanto me alegro de verte azra.

Azra:si yo tambien, le heche mucho en falta, asi que he vuelto para ser una kunoichi.

Splinter;me alegro mucho y es un honor.

Azra:y raph, lo siento mucho, pero mucho.

Raph:por que.

Azra:todo este tiempo, estuvisteis a mi lado a pesar de decir que os odiaba o no queria volver a veros solo por perder mis poderes, y me habesi enseñado que la amistad no es condicional, y se que fue un accidente, siento no haberlo entendido antes, asi que perdoname.

Raph:no tiene que sentirlo, lo entiendo perfectamente, y me alegro de que hayas vuelto, pero despues de lo que me dijistes por que me salvastes.

Azra:por que eres muy importante para mi tanto como soy para ti.

Raph:asi que lo hicistes por mi.

Azra:si.

Raph:o azra, no se que decir, es algo que , bueno yo.

Azra:raph; callate y dame un abrazo, por que las palabras cursis no me van mucho. Y se abrazaron- gracias por estar a mi lado incluso despues de decirte que no estuviera, se alejo y le dio una beso en la mejilla.

Raph:guau.

Azra:no te acostumbres, que yo no beso a cualquiera.

Raph:eso espero.

Azra:tu tambien quieres un beso spike. Y le beso.

Azra:bien a entrenar.

Todos:nos alegramos de que hayas vuelto.

Raph:te echaba de menos.

Azra:en el fondo yo a ti tambien.

Fin

Espero que os haya gustado


End file.
